


miscommunication

by illyrianbats



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Fluff, Short Fics, Valentine's Day, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illyrianbats/pseuds/illyrianbats
Summary: Elain asks Az if he has plans on the day of hearts.





	miscommunication

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: first time at making an elriel fic (so I hope it’s not too disgusting). it’s valentine’s day next week! drop a prompt and a ship (feysand, nessian, elriel, rowaelin only) and I’ll have a go at it! 

 

“Just ask Az. I’m pretty sure he’d be more than happy to accompany you.” Feyre nudged my elbow with her own, her eyes gleaming with delight. 

“Alright, fine,” I huffed in reply. My heart thundered beneath my ribs. I had to calm myself down or else everyone’s gonna hear my racing heart.  _It’s just for his company_ , I thought. 

Az wordlessly walked into the townhouse, his shadows curling around him. Their eyes met and he slowed down and flashed me a small, genuine smile. A smile that made my heart flutter ever so slightly. 

I walked towards him, my floral dress flowing with the movement. 

“Hey, Az. Where were you?” I asked Az, his hazel eyes softening at me. I tucked his arm into mine, trying my best to ignore how my breathe hitches.  _Gods, what if he has plans?_

“I had some business in the Autumn Court. How was your day?” Az led me out into the gardens, walking straight to the bench. Our bench where we could sit in silence for hours, just content with the presence of one another. Our bench where we would talk endlessly.  _Our_ bench. 

“It was fine. Got some new flowers today.” We both sat down and a blanket of silence enveloped us. 

 _Oh, get it over with_. 

“So, uh, um, you’ve got plans next Thursday?” I asked in a cool tone, trying to keep it from sounding clingy. Blood rushed to my ears as I prayed that he won’t point out that it was on the 14th. 

He didn’t reply right away. Horrible scenarios started playing out in my head, making my nervousness worse. 

“You mean on Valentine’s day?” His head turned to me, the corner of his lips curved upwards ever so slightly. WIth an eyebrow raised, a questioning and curious gleam on his eyes. 

_Shit, shit, shit._

“Uh, yeah.” My voice went up an octave or two and Azriel chuckled. The arm tucked into mine rumbled slightly and chipped some of the anxiety away. 

He cleared his throat. “Uh, actually, I have plans with someone but I haven’t really asked her yet.” His voice was soft, almost as if he was trying to reject me kindly. Even if he declined my not-so subtle offer, he was still kind to me, still tried to protect my heart. 

He had someone. Suddenly, the cool breeze that passed through Velaris made me shiver. I could feel the tears forming and pooling in my eyes and I turned away from his prying eyes. 

“Oh, alright then.” I breathed slowly, trying to keep my happy shell up in front of him.  _I have to go._

“Anyways, I have to go and do some reading on my abilities. I need to learn more about them.” Untucking his arm from mine, I shiver ran down my spine from the cold. I stood and left him alone. A tear escaped but I wiped it away, hoping no one sees me.

I reach my room and shut the door quietly and tears flowed freely.  

– – –

After some time, I picked myself up and washed my face to rid of the tears. I forced myself to pick up a book and read on seers. 

Hours passed by and I was interrupted by a soft knock on my bedroom door. I quickly finished the sentence and placed a bookmark in where I left off. 

“Come in.” I shut the book and placed it on my nightstand. The door opened slightly and revealed a shy shadowsinger with sad eyes. If my heart wasn’t already broken from their conversation earlier, it certainly was now. 

“DInner’s ready, Elain.” And then he shut the door. 

I left out a deep breath that I didn’t know that I’ve been holding. I ripped my covers off my legs and slipped my toes into comfy slippers. 

I walked into the dining room and I was apparently the last one. I had no choice but to sit at my usual seat, which was next to Az. Wordlessly, I slipped into the chair beside him. 

“How’s the research on the whole seer thing going?” Mor asked me, her eyebrow quirked up. She was seated next to me and passed me a plate of meat. 

“There’s not much to go on from it. I’ve only found three or four books on the subject but I’ve only burned through one.” I gave her a quick smile as I scooped some food for myself on my plate. 

I remained quiet throughout dinner and so did Az. Normally, we would have quiet conversations of our own and jumped in the group’s squabbles while laughing our asses off. Nesta seemed to notice a difference and furrowed her brows and gave me a questioning look. I shook my head slightly, hoping she would let it go. 

While the others were taking a breath from their laughter and wine, I excused myself from the room, smoothly saying that I was pretty exhausted and needed my beauty sleep. But I knew deep down that I would be tossing and turning in bed tonight, trying to figure out how to fix the obvious rift between Az and I. 

I had just gotten into my room when my senses went off. I could smell Az. His scent overwhelming my senses. 

“Elain?” My heart started beating faster again as I heard that soft voice. I sat on the edge of my bed just before I told him to come in. 

“Can we talk?” Shadows curled behind his neck and dark wisps surrounded him. My gentle Azriel.  _He’s not_ your _anything_. 

“Of course,” I gave him a smile that almost pained me and continued, “about what?” I tried to play it cool, tried shoving in the deepest parts of my mind. 

He stood a couple of feet away from my bed, keeping his distance. “I’m sorry,” he said, his voice thick of emotion. My eyebrows met in confusion. 

“I hurt your feelings earlier, El. I-I didn’t mean to reject you.” He swallowed. An air of nervousness surrounded him, his shadows moving a tiny bit faster than normal, as if they were pacing due to anxiety. 

I said nothing to him and he took it as a sign to continue. 

“I didn’t have plans. Not yet at least.” 

“But you just said you and someone had…” I trailed off, confusing clouding my mind.  _What in the world is going on?_

“That someone was you.” 

“Oh.” 

My brown eyes met his hazel ones. A blush bloomed on his face, from his tanned cheeks to the tip of his nose. He took a step closer. 

“I was gonna ask you tomorrow but you beat me to it.” He paused, the pink reaching this ears. A smile crept up on my face. 

“I was ready to jump in joy and fly in circles when you wanted my company for Valentine’s. One moment I replied and the next thing I knew you’ve fled,” he whispered. I stood and he took a step closer to me. Mustering up my courage, I reached out and brought my hand up to his face, the shadows curling around my wrist lovingly. I stroked my thumbs against his cheekbones and I couldn’t see anything but him. 

Azriel rested his hands on my waist tugging me softly closer to him. He pressed our foreheads together and I wanted to kiss him right then and there. I leaned up and brushed my lips against his, our lips barely touching each other. 

I pulled away and he pressed a soft kiss on my forehead. “Ask me now, Az,” I murmured. He let out a soft chuckle and smiled at me. Not one of his usual shy smiles. It was a smile that could rival the light of the Day Court. 

“How’d you like to be my Valentine?” 

“You’re incredibly cheesy and you’re gonna make me puke.”


End file.
